


Oh Did Ye Find Healing

by sweetheart35



Series: Partners in...well...not crime [3]
Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Police AU, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheart35/pseuds/sweetheart35
Summary: “Scout! Where is he? Are you alright?”Scout was still in uniform, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, with a black eye. Her normally tan skin was pale under the hospital lights and when Darry’s closer he could see her shaking.





	Oh Did Ye Find Healing

“Where is he?” The nurse at the desk look terrified at the sight of Darry bearing down on her, Sodapop right behind him, but before he could get much closer, another voice drew his attention.

“Darryl!” Darry immediately switched course.

“Scout! Where is he? Are you alright?”

Scout was still in uniform, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, with a black eye. Her normally tan skin was pale under the hospital lights and when Darry’s closer he could see her shaking. He paused, not sure how to handle that, but Soda swept past him and easily gathered Scout into his arms, hugging her tightly. Her arms wrapped around Soda and squeezed back, burying her face into his chest. Darry approached cautiously.

“Are you alright?” Soda asked quietly after a few moments, speaking into her hair. There was a long pause as Scout considered the question before she nodded and Soda relaxed. He stepped back, adjusting the blanket around her shoulders, keeping one hand on her arm.

“What happened?” Darry finally asked, once it seemed like Scout had gotten herself under control. She reached up to wipe her eyes and Darry reached out automatically to keep her from touching her black eye.

“Thanks,” she muttered before looking back up at them. “You know we’ve been working that West Side case, right?’ Darry and Soda nodded. “We had finally managed to figure out where the head honcho’s main hideout was and it took forever, but we finally got a judge to sign off on an arrest warrant.” She scowled. “We showed up in the middle of some sort of negotiations. The West Siders were trying to work out territory agreements with the Brumly Gang.”

“Because that’s what we need,” Darry muttered. “Street gangs working together.” Scout snorted in agreement.

“It was a shit show all around,” she muttered. “We tried to back out of there but they went for their guns right off. Pony got hit and we were pinned down by the car. If Sandy and Evie hadn’t been close by…” She trailed off and Soda pulled her close again. “Pony’s in surgery right now but the doctor said his odds look good. Sandy and Evie are back at the station filling out their report.”

“What happened to your eye?” Soda asked. He steered Scout over the plastic chairs along the walls. Darry followed and the two of them settled in on either side of her.

“The asshole who opened the door socked me,” Scout muttered, hunching down into her seat. She leaned into Soda and the three of them settled into wait.

 


End file.
